


Moment for each other

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon in the days of their youth, sharing kiss they weren't supposed to.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Moment for each other

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr 50 Types of Kisses - Writing Prompts  
> 12\. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss. - Russingon, requested by @feanope.

Findekano was sitting at the opposite end of the hall. They exchanged looks. Maitimo was yearning to touch him, to kiss his full lips, yet he can't do this, not now. It would be too dangerous. No one was supposed to know about them, not yet. Or, in fact, ever. They were cousins as well as they both were male, so it was even out of question... but still, he desired him with every part of his body.

They didn’t see each other for some time, their fathers in clash nowadays, and sneaking out to each other harder than ever. But now, here they were, on Turukano’s wedding, to which, as it had to be, all the family was invited. Even the half-brother (or rather half-uncle here).

As soon as the ceremony was over, Maitimo sought occasion to leave the room and met with Kano in private.

People started to dance, to move through the ballroom, and Maitimo looked at his lover’s eyes once again. He was talking with the groom, but he caught his gaze and smiled, for a moment distracted from the conversation. Maitimo left the hall before Turno could see him, and waited on the balcony outside until Findekano would find the way to join him.

He stood there for a good quarter of an hour in the chill of the late autumn, when finally Kano emerged from the building.

“I waited for so long,” Maitimo said as soon as the other elf appeared. He took him in a tight embrace.

“I’m sure I went out as quick as possible,” Findekano whispered with a smirk.

“Oh, you know what I mean. We haven’t had a moment for each other in ages.”

“And we don’t have much time now.”

“So don’t waste it,” Maitimo pinned him to the wall and pressed his lips to Kano’s. The kiss was fierce, passionate, like grasping the air after emerging from under the water. Maitimo’s hands wander through his lover's body, like if he was about to undress him on the spot. They couldn’t break away from each other, and when finally they did, they were breathless.

“I see you missed me,” Findekano breathed to Maitimo’s lips.

“I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if its count as a corner as it is on the balcony, but it was something I came out with.


End file.
